Liar
by The MTB Skiing Mister Smith
Summary: (Warning Lemon) Maka has accused Soul of cheating ... has he or is Maka just paranoid


"Liar, liar, liar" Maka screamed at Soul in their apartment living room. Soul and Maka had just got back from what was going to be a romantic dinner out but Maka ruined it. Soul was even wearing his good suit black with a red dress shirt and black tie. Maka was wearing her favorite little black dress her hair in a bun instead of pigtails. "Maka I didn't cheat on you your over reacting" Soul said calm and collectively. This was not the first time his meister accused him of this. Ever since Soul first asked out Maka three months ago Maka was convinced he was cheating on her. It was getting so bad that now he could not even resonate his soul with heir's.

"I told you Maka; cool guys don't cheat." Soul protested his arms opine to show his innocents. "Then why did I see you with Tsubaki in the square the other day!?" "y-you were holding her hand." Maka whimpered as tears began to roll down her cheeks. 'Good now I can explain what happened and calm her down.' Soul thought as he sat Maka down on the couch. "Maka, Tsubaki grabbed my wrist to get my attention. Black star got hurt climbing on the school roof again." He explained in the most soothing tone he could manage.

Frankly he was tired of this; every other day was like this, if he looked at a woman Maka would take it as a sign of infidelity. However his words did not help, in fact it made it worse. Maka felt the hate growing inside of her like a pot about to boil over "Soul is lying to me, I know it. Why do men lie? Why and with Tsubaki my best friend, Is it because her chest is bigger than mine?" As she thought this something snapped she could see him with her he was sucking on them while Tsubaki moaned with pleasure, Soul kept saying "fuck Tsubaki your tits are amazing, way better than that flat chested slut Maka." It was too much. She shot up off of the sofa and began to scream holding her head in pain.

"Maka calm down its ok." Soul Said sweetly as he said this he tried to sit her back down. Maka was out of control screaming nonstop just screams and one word "why". Soul did the only thing he could think of he grabbed her with both arms and held on. Maka began to thrash wildly pushing and shoving "Let me go" she screeched landing an elbow to his back. Soul just stood there his eye's closed girting his teeth not letting go. Soon it was blow after blow of elbows, knee's and punches. He could feel the pain gathering in him. His body beginning to give out, then she stopped out of breath crying out. "Why, Soul? is it because I am small for you is that why you call me Tinny Tits is that why you fucked Tsubaki!" Maka let out a whimper "is that why you don't love me?"

Souls eye's shot opine "h- how dare she how dare she question my love for her, I love her, I LOVE HER." He thought. Soul pulled away keeping her at arm's length his head held low so his silver hair fell in front of his face. Maka's right hand went back then forward the back of her palm blazing at him however at the last second soul grabbed her wrist inches from his face.

"That is enough Maka." He growled in a low husky voice. "D-Do you want to know why" he continued his body trembling his face shooting up; tear's cascading from his ruby eyes. "Why I would never fucking cheat on you it's because I love you. I love you Maka. I love the way you laugh and how you cute smile peeks through. I love the way your hair and how looks when it blows in the wind. I love the way you look when you're reading. I love your voce. Maka I love your soul it's soothing and strong. I love You Maka, you and nobody else." Soul Said yelling at the top of his lungs as the tears continued to flow.

"B-But why me Soul you could get any girl…." Maka began to protest but Soul cut her off "SSSHHHH Maka that's enough". His eyes were kind and caring he slowly repositioned his hand so now it held hers instead of her wrist. Carefully he sat her down on the sofa. He bent down and kissed Maka's hand like if was introducing himself to royalty.

"Soul I'm not sexy like Tsubaki or Blair how you could love me I'm just a flat chested little girl." Maka stammered between sobs. "Maka this is what it's all about." Soul said his low caring voice seemed to caress Maka's soul lifting it with the upmost care "Your chest." Soul was now on both knees holding her hand. "Maka do you think I care about that; it is one part of your body." Soul soothed as he began to stand back up he caressed her face whipping away the tears. Maka began to protest but was cut short by a tender sweet loving kiss by Soul. Maka felt the tension from her body drain away as their lips joined. "Maka you are the most beautiful thing on this planet." Soul coed as he broke off Maka shook her head "Yes you are Maka and I don't care what I have to do to make you see it." Suddenly Soul crashed his lips in to hers. Maka gasped as she felt Souls tongue entered her mouth coiling around hers pulling it in to his own mouth. Soul further explored the caver thrashing his tongue wildly until he was out of air. He pulled away a thin string of saliva connecting them for a second before it broke.

"Do you fell sexy now Maka." Soul asked in perfect sincerity. Maka blushed, her cheeks going bright red from embarrassment. "Stupid" Maka said quietly before grabbing Souls tie pulling him back in, this time she fought back her lust almost overtaking her . The kiss was now a war both sides not baking down fighting for dominance in what seemed to be a never ending battle.

Maka ripped off Soul's jacket and began to undo his shirt. "Fuck this is not good I can't hold bake for much longer." Soul thought to himself. "It's not cool for a guy to take a girl in a time of need but Maka need's this." Just then Soul felt his shirt come off. Maka began to kiss his chest swirling her Tung agents his pecks tracing his abs with her smooth hands it was too much to bear. Soul felt his predatory instincts take over. "MAKA!" he screamed as he pushed her over pining her to the flat of the couch. Soul's mouth latched on to the soft skin of Maka's neck Nipping and kissing profusely. Maka gasped as Soul now clamped on to her ear lobe.

He was trying to undo her dress with little results. Maka was about to help him when Soul coed in her ear "Stay very still Maka." Soul transformed his arm in to the blade of the scythe. Maka gasped at the cold steal as it glided agents her back cutting the dress to ribbons. Soul ripped away the rest of the useless fabric. "Soul" Maka moaned.

Soul was very uncomfortable the pain in his pants was incredible. Slowly Soul's hands went beneath Maka grabbing her back and ass. In one fell swoop Soul picked her up bridle stile caring her over to his room.

Not braking from a kiss, Soul fumbled with the handle before he kicked the door opine to his room breaking it off the hinges. Soul set Maka down on his bed. He gently pulled the elastic holding her hair up out. Maka hair fell lazily past her shoulders. Soul gasped she was more beautiful then he imaged. Maka was sitting on her knees the moon light glistening off of her creamy White skin, her black lace bra and thong tearing at the aura surrounding her. To Soul she looked like a White Lotus floating in a still lake on a mid-summers night. "Wow." Was all Soul could get out of his mouth.

"Stop staring at me it's embarrassing" Maka squeaked moving her hands to cover herself up as her cheeks became flush. "Don't" Soul said under his breath. "What?" Maka blurted out. Soul walked to her side siting on the edge of the bed. Slowly he grabbed her arms and moved them out of the way. "Pleas Maka don't cover yourself up like that you are so beautiful in the moon light". Soul pleaded before kissing Maka so that she could not reply.

Moving his hands from Maka's neck he slid them off of her shoulders and on to her back unclasping her bra. Soul gently laid Maka on to her back never braking from the kiss. He contused by sliding one of hands on to one of her breasts cupping it in his hand. Maka began to moan with pleasure that was Soul's cue. Soul broke the kiss and moved down Maka's body his mouth latching on to Maka's right breast still fondling her left. Maka was moaning over and over again but then that horrible image flashed before her eyes. Once again there was Soul sucking on Tsubaki's breasts and just as Maka was about to scream the image differed. Tsubaki turned around smiling gently shaking her head before she faded away. Now it was just Soul standing there his hands in his pockets with the slightest grin on his face. All at once Maka understood. Soul loved her he had never cheated or even thought about it. He thought she was beautiful and now she knew she was.

A flood of emotion came over her. "How much pain did I put him through?" She thought. Realising her mistake Maka began to cry party because of joy but mostly out of being sorry. Soul whom as still sucking on Maka's tits heard Maka start to sob "O-shit what the fuck did I do." Soul jumped off of Maka as he thought this. "Maka, Maka where did I hurt you" Soul spouted as he franticly looked for anywhere his shark like teeth might have pierced her skin.

"Soul I am so sorry" Maka cried. "WHAT." Soul replied in amassment his eyes wide opine from shock. "I'm sorry Soul that I accused you of cheating I know you didn't. Will you forgive me?" Maka continued. "Forget about it" Soul said with a grin. "b-but Soul I put you through so much" Maka rambled on before Soul interrupted "I said to forget about it its over I forgave you the first time you said it." Soul laughed as he kissed her for-head. "I LOVE YOU SOUL" Maka cried out grabbing his neck crashing her lips in to his. The kiss was full of love and passion as their Tung's danced in each other's mouths.

Maka began to unbuckle Soul's pants and slid them off in one moment. "How about I make it up to you" Maka said shyly. "OK" Soul laughed this was the Maka he knew the strong take charge Maka the Maka he fell in love with. Maka slowly peeled off Soul's boxers exposing his rock hard cock slowly stroking it with her hand. Maka slid off of the bed and in-between Souls legs. "Um Maka what are you doing I don't know if this is such a great ….. OH MY GOD" Soul exclaimed; his eye's rolling in to the back of his head as Maka Sucked the tip in to her mouth. "Does it feel good" Maka asked with his cock still in her mouth her Tung swirling around the tip. Soul just nodded as Maka began bobbing her head. Soul let out a growl as Maka took him in to her throat all the way to the base of his cock. Maka felt Soul's dick begin to twitch she knew he was close. Braking off Maka began to suck his balls hoping to squeeze out all of the come before going back to sucking Soul off. Soul was holding on for dear life Maka was too good even when she broke off for air she stroked him with her soft hands. "Maka I can't hold it for much longer I'm going to UUUHHHHH!" Soul's words broke off as his load exploded in to Maka's mouth. Maka hummed greedily slurping down his juicy cream.

"Wow that was assume" Soul huffed caching his breath. "But why am I the only one naked" he grinned. Soul swiftly picked up Maka bye the arm pits and tossed her back on to the bed. Maka let out a yelp as she hit the mattress. Soul was on her in a flash ripping off her thong with his mouth his shark like teeth slicing the string to pieces. Soul gazed at his prize it was tinny and cute just like the rest of his lover the pink folds seemed to beckon him in with Maka's juices guising in the moon light. He began to lap at the over flowing substance it was the most delouses thing he tasted it was so sweet and salty. "Soul you are being to ruff" Maka gasped but there was no response from Soul. He was completely intoxicated by Maka's sent and Juice licking furiously he simply could not get enough. Sliding in a finger Soul began to pump as fast as he could milking Maka's pussy for all it's got sucking up every sweet drop that came out in a mix of gluttony and lust. "S-Soul you're going to fast I'm, I'm going to c-come uh, uh, UH SOOOUUUUL." Maka screamed as she climaxed pressing souls face in to her groin. Soul Sucked as hard as he could drinking the flash flood of the clear sparkling liquid he craved.

"Wow you sure did com hard Maka that must have felt so…." Soul started but was cut off by an all too familiar pain. "MAKA CHOP" Maka spouted in rage smacking Soul with the heaviest book she had. "What the fuck was that for" Soul grunted rubbing his head. "I told you to slow down you stupid" Maka said still angry with Soul. "Ha, ha I guess you just tasted so good I didn't hear you sorry" Soul laughed. "I will be gentler" Soul apologised. "You better be it's my first time you know" Maka replied shyly. "I know" said Soul positing over himself over Maka. "I love you Maka but this is going to hurt a little so I want you to bight my shoulder" Soul explained. "Ok" replied Maka.

"Are you sure about this?" Soul asked Maka giving her one more kiss. "Yes I am I want you to be my first Soul." Maka said sweetly. Soul was about to enter when he stopped "SHIT I forgot the condom" Soul hissed. "It is ok it is a safe day for me and I am on the pill. You won't get me pregnant" Maka stated as she clamped on to Soul's Shoulder. "Ok… ready" Soul asked one more time. Maka nodded "Do it" she murmured still bighting his shoulder. In one motion Soul broke through the barrier trying to minimize the pain. Maka bit down hard almost to the point of drawing blood as tears formed in her eyes as she let herself fall flat on to the bed. "Shit Maka your so tight" Soul growled trying not to move so that Maka could adjust. "It's ok Soul you can move now" Maka whimpered. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you" Soul said concerned. Maka nodded gasping as Soul slowly began to move. Maka felt the pain slowly fading away and being replaced with pleasure.

"Maka I'm going to Move a little faster now" Soul pleaded every muscle in his body screaming at him to thrust as fast as he could. Maka's pussy was incredible it felt like it was sucking him out never letting go of his cock. He began to thrust faster settling in to a comfortable rhythm his thigh's smacking against Maka's ass. Maka bit her lower lip waiting for the last of the pain to be gone as she let out steady moan.

Maka grabbed the head board preparing for what she was about to say "Soul F-FUCK ME HARDER!" Maka screamed. "Are you shyer I won't hold back Maka?" Soul replied "Are you deaf I said fuck me harder you rusted piece of scrap Metal" Maka challenged. "Rusted metal Hu all right but you asked for it." Soul Said with his signature toothy grin; Maka gulped. Soul grabbed Maka's hips picking her up and spinning her over in the air, slapping her creamy ass to stop the rotation making her land on her knees never letting his rode slide out. Soul Grabbed Maka's arms holding her up as began to thrust at amassing speed. Maka let out a scream in ecstasy it felt like soul was turning her inside out. "S-Soul your tearing me apart I-I will come if you keep going this fast. Maka said as felt her body explode but Soul did not let up thrusting over and over again his dick kissing her womb. "Soul you're going to fast I'm going to come again OH GOD!" Maka yelled her head spinning, she could no longer tell if Soul was going in or out just that her pussy was being ravened inside out. Soul flipped her back on to her back latching on to her neck with his mouth pinching her nipples causing her to moan with lust.

Soul felt himself getting close "one more time make her come one more time" he thought to himself then he got an idea letting go of one of Maka's breast's his right hand drifted down her toned stomach until he found what he was looking for a small bump at her entrance. Soul grabbed the sensitive nub pinching it between his thumb and index finger twisting and pulling at it. "Holly Shit Soul your ripping me apart" Maka cried out as the new sensation over powered her senses the world going white. "MAKA I AM GOING TO COME" Soul moaned feeling like he was going to explode at any second. Just then Maka felt it arching her back to the sky as she climaxed screaming here lovers name at the top of her lungs "SOOOOOUUUUUULLL" her pussy clamping down on Soul's cock making blow his load inside of her sweet spot his hot seed pouring in to her womb until it spilled out. "OH GOD Maka I am so sorry all take responsibility I swear" Soul exclaimed as he panicked. "Safe Day and on the pill remember" Maka laughed. "Oh thank god" Soul said in relief collapsing beside Maka. "I Love you Maka" Soul yond before starting to fall a-sleep his arm on her waste but his words fell on deaf ears because Maka was already off in dream land.

Soul Eye's shot opine as he herd the front door being kicked in with a crash. "What the hell was that" Maka said her eyes half closed at the sight of the sun. Her question was soon answered. "Hey Soul where are you. Today you have the grate privilege of playing me the great Black Star at Basket Ball!" laughed the great Assassin. "Black Star, get the fuck out " Soul yelled from the bed room. "Now is that any why to treat your best friend, now get your lazy ass out of …!" Black star was caught off Gard by what he saw. There was soul using his own body to cover up Maka like a wolf protecting its mate. Black Star burst out laughing "So Soul you finally taped that shit took you long enough. "Black Star, get out" Soul growled bearing his teeth. "I mean good for you buddy but it would tack me half as long as you because I'm number one yahoo." The blue hard boy continued. "Black Star." Soul Sad calmly. "Yes Soul" Back Star responded. "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT" Soul screamed as leaped off of the bed flying through the air until his fist connected with Black Star's face sending him through a wall.

"What's going on in there" Said a familiar voice. Black Star what are you doing OH my." "Hey Tsubaki" Maka laughed covering herself up with the sheets something soul never considered. "Um I'm glad you two worked out your relationship." Tsubaki laughed awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "Hey Tsubaki would you mind getting this bozo out of here Soul asked. "Ya no problem" she said grabbing what was left of Black Star's carcass. "Oh and Soul one thing" Tsubaki continued. "Yes" Soul asked. "Would you mind the next time I see you could you put sum pants on."


End file.
